If I was BI
by Kyou No Yume
Summary: Loner schoolgirl, Rima Mashiro, just made a MySpace. Her best friend, Utau Hoshina, already has near 500. But she mostly talks to a girl named Nadeshiko, who turns out to be a crossdresser. AU: No charas, and kinda OCC.
1. TRAILER::

Kyou: So… just sayin', right now… this is based off a true story. Anything I mention in here does not belong to me. ENJOY…. AU, OOCs, and yeah, well, you'll see. This time, I'll try to resist my urges to put in a Mary-Sue… A.K.A. Me.

* * *

(5 months ago)

Rima's POV

I can't believe I just made a MySpace. Of all things, it HAD to be…a MYSPACE.

Oh, well. Let's not let it go to waste, shall we?

Okay, login…now password… aaaaaaaannnnnd…. Signed in.

"Huh?"

I scrolled down to page and saw this random guy named Tom on my friends…WHO THE HECK IS TOM???

Okay…? Find friends. Utau Hoshina… oh, crap.

Apparently, there are 2 million girls named Utau Hoshina. Oh, found hers.

Add to friends. **Click**

END of POV

Utau's POV

ADD. ADD. ADD. ADD. ADD. ADD. ADD. Oh, wait, is that Justin Bieber? BLOCK. ADD. ADD. ADD. ADD. Zac Efron? Really? BLOCK. Joe Jonas? Oh my gosh! REPORT. Oh… Rima? After all these years, she finally got a Myspace? Let me see this.

I clicked on her name which took me to her profile. WHOA. Emo much? Her profile was decorated with all this emotional crap(A/N: Sorry I'm using this word A LOT.). ZOMG.

New friend request? …from… Nadeshiko Fujisaki… OKAY! ADD.

END of POV

* * *

Kyou: Yeah, just a trailer. In this story, Nadeshiko and Utau become stranger pals! And…um…somehow RIMA got in on this too.


	2. WTF?

Kyou: So I actually SAW that people wanted me to continue this story… so yeah.

* * *

(5 months later)

Rima's POV

Yeah, on MySpace, yet again… but for a reason! I'm talking to Nadeshiko. We can still meet up even if we ARE two time zones away…

Yeah, sho-cker. For some reason, I feel alive when I talk to her… not that I'm falling for her or something… 'cuz that would just be… uh… tss!...duh …wrong! I feel pretty bad for her, though. Her best friend, Yukina, stopped talking to her a month ago 'cuz she states that Nadeshiko is boring. What a snob!

_Don't worry, Nadeshiko, you'll ALWAYS have your random stranger friends from MySpace._

_LOL. Thanks. By the way, your new picture looks cute._

Umm… is it getting hot in here?

End of POV

Utau's POV

I. Am. The. BEST. I can't believe my little Rima is growing up through MySpace! Why can't she talk to people in the real world as easy as she can with Nadeshiko?

Oh! Nadeshiko's on right now!

_Hi_

_Oh, hi, Utau._

End of POV

Nadeshiko's POV

Wow. Utau's on? She's almost NEVER on…

_Nadeshiko?_

_Yeah?_

_How did you do it?_

_Huh???_

_How did you get Rima to talk?_

_I don't know._

_What did u tell her?_

_Um… idk._

_Oh, well. Hey, I saw a picture in one of your albums… Who's HE?_

_Why? _I asked, looking at the screen with wide eyes. HE?

_Yeah, who's the hot guy? Is he your bro?_

… _Uh… no, that's me. ^^;; You thought I was a guy? Hehehe… _

_O.o THAT'S YOU?!?!?! _Phew! That was close.

_Yeah, I'm a crossdresser._

_O.o Do girls fall for it?_

_Yeah, they do. But I'm okay with that. I'm Bi. _

END of POV


	3. You say WHAT now?

Kyou: This one is special because they're in class, writing notes… They are ALL 13 in here.

* * *

Rima's POV

It's been a week since I last talked to Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's brother. I think I like him… as in, LIKE LIKE. It's kinda weird how he and Nadeshiko are almost EXACTLY the same.

I sighed at I opened the door to homeroom. I sat at my seat, the one behind Utau's. She was already there, with a worried look on her face.

I sat down, took out a piece of paper, writing:

**R: What's wrong? Are you okay?** In English, since we were the only ones who understood it. I passed it over her shoulder when the teacher turned around.

It took her a while to give it back, but she did.

**U: I talked to Nadeshiko last week.**

**R: Yeah. So did I… What happened?**

**U: She's BI. O.o**

**R: O.O;; Y-y-you say what now? **She handed it to me almost immediately.

**U: I wrote it right there.**

**R: How do you know?**

**U: She told me.**

END of POV

Utau's POV

I can't believe I'm telling her… She passed it over my shoulder.

**R: What? She told you she likes you?**

**U: NO! She told me she's a crossdresser too.**

**R: So…? So I guess that means Nagihiko drags once in a while for them to switch???**

**Huh? **

**U: Who's Nagihiko???**

**R: Her twin brother…? I thought you'd know by now.**

**U: ^^;; She's an only child.**

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?!?!?!?!" My eyes widened. Whoa.

"Miss Mashiro, please escort yourself to the office!"

Just before she left, she leaned to my ear and whispered, "Don't tell her I know."

END of POV


	4. Problems

Seonni: Okay, I'm changing my name in this thing now, okay? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll make it up to you, 'cuz I'm out of school now! (...yay…) I've been obsessed with macros and Adventure Time for some time now; so don't be surprised if you see some random stuff.

Rima's POV (12:05 A.M.)

Oh. My. Gosh. Nagihiko is Nadeshiko? Which means…I like a girl? I feel like screaming, but I can't cuz it's kinda the middle of the night, and my parents are already pissed at me for shouting in the middle of class. Ugh! I HATE THIS! But…she's sooo cute. …Did I just think that?

Rima, Rima, just-jus-ju-just sn-snap out of it, Rima. You are not bi, YOU ARE NAWT BI! (A/N: Oh, yeah…I've been reading The Clique too. XD) GAH! I WISH MY PROBLEMS COULD JUST-wait… Ohoh, yes!

She doesn't know that I know that she's bi. So I'm going to make her think that I think I like Nagihiko, and then…

END of POV

Utau's POV (12:06 P.M.)

Why am I up? What time is it?

_ADVENTURE TIME!_

Ho-shit! What the f- never mind. Man! I really made a mess of things.

_Yes, yes you did._

Who the heck are you?

_I AM YOUR FATHER!_

No, seriously.

_I'm your conscience, dumbfuck. _

Look who's talking.

_What you mean 'look who's talking.'? I'm not the one having a fight with myself. _

Ugh! Whatever ! I'm going to sleep!

End of POV

Seonni: I literally wrote this in like, 10 minutes. Just a filler.


	5. A twist

Seonni: I put A LOT of thought into this cuz it's turning out NOTHING like what happened to me (I was Rima. ^^;; jus for a while.). And I am kinda unpredictable, so brace yourselves.

Nadeshiko's POV (out on the roof of her house…"sundeck")

… I'm never letting Utau know, never letting Rima know… about my brother… hey, speaking of my brother… Shit, I ran out of smoothie.

"Nagihiko! I need a smoothie!"

He scrambled up the stairs to get to me, his stupid long hair getting tangled in my straw.

"H-here you go, m-ma'am.", his voice trembling.

I took a long sip… then did a spit take at his face. "What is this crap?"

"I-it's your smooth-"

"It's not smooth! It has lumps! It's a lumpie, a piece of crap, just like YOU!" ,I threw the rest of the smoothie at him, " And cut off those straws you call hair! I don't want you to look like something as hot as me!"

"O-okay…" he went downstairs and came back with a pair of scissors. He was just about to cut a strand…

"Hey, wait! I'll do it." He handed me the scissors, and I gave him the worst possible haircut you could imagine. (A/N: Just imagine.)

It ended up all uneven, bald spots in spaces there shouldn't be. He looked horrible.

PERFECT.

End of POV

Seonni: I TOLD YOU! Just stay tuned.


	6. and it continues

Seonni: I BACK! Sorry I took a loooong time, it's just that… ya know… writing songs, stories, and watching Ray William Johnson REALLY takes up your time.

Rima's POV

All right, Nadeshiko, I'm gonna tell you today, TO~DAY!

Hey Nadeshiko~

Oh, hi Rima :D

So you told me you had a brother?

Yeah…? And…?

…I think I lyk him… ^/^

He's not interested.

…whut?

Too straightforward much?

Sorry for being too straightforward, but, he has a girlfriend.

So you DO have a brother?

What? Who told you I don't have a brother?

Utau did.

End of POV

Nadeshiko's POV

Oh, no… did that SOB tell her…?

Fine you got me. I HAVE no brother.

"Sis, can I use it now?" Speak of the dumbass.

"I TOLD YOU. This is MY computer. Go use the FAMILY computer."

"But that IS the family com-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK? LEAVE."

END of POV

Nagihiko's POV

'Go use the family computer' my ass.

Some family WE have. Mom and Dad died, we inherited a mansion, but I have to live with the bisexual, incest-crazy she-devil. What a life.

END of POV


	7. Again, What?

Kyou: Ehe…he…he…he. ***Awkward turtle* …**It's been a long time. OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW PEOPLE COULD ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY SO DID NOTHING FOR A WHILE, and now I'm opening a shop. An ONLINE SHOP. XD

But I'm back, and not writer's blocked (?) anymore. YAY… yeah, I know… I killed it.

Rima's POV (Walking to school.)

Okay, here it goes…

"Hey, Utau?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"How would you react if I was bi?"

She stopped walking, "As in, bisexual?"

I nodded.

"Well… Are you?"

I felt my face turn red, "N-NO! I- I- I am just asking, gosh!"

"Well, as long as we're JUST FRIENDS."

I let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness!" And we went to school.

ONE HOUR LATER

Utau poked my back during class and asked, "So are you?"

"What?"

"Are you bi?" She asked eagerly.

"…Yes…?" I can't believe I actually told her.

"Good!"

"Again, I ask, what?"

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "My mom found Ikuto's old stash of Playboy magazines under his bed and put them in my room for "safety purposes" (N/A: Smart mother. I mean, what guy sneaks into his little sister's room? coughPEDOBEARcough.). I feel really awkward with them in there, but I'm sure you won't since you're bi and all."

"Umm… thanks? But, I only am for one person."

"Ohhh, I get it… No, wait… I don't. What?"

"EXACTLY."

END of POV

Meanwhile…

Nagihiko's POV

Yes! Finally! Nadeshiko's on her spa day, and I get to use the computer!

Okay… www dot my…space dot COM… YES! My old account still works!

Search… Rima… Mashiro. The one and only, I found you. (N/A: That was sorta creepy.)

I came up to a profile with… actually, I don't know what that is. But it says she hasn't logged on in weeks. I wonder what happened?

END of POV.

Kyou: I know what happened. FAEBOOK happened. With the pokers, and the wall spamming, and the FARMVILLE! Horrible ain't it? Well, this is what I'm putting just for now, and yeah, I changed my name back again.


End file.
